24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12/Archive 3
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from January 25, 2011 to December 27, 2011. Starkwood compound location Hey there, am I right in thinking that you are responsible for the Background information and notes on the Starkwood page about the real-life shooting location of the compound? If so that's great information, may I ask where you got it from? Did you read it or study the show to work it out? The only reason I ask is because I'm currently working on shooting locations on 24 (work in progress here) and dunno if ur interested in that too? Thanks for listening! --Acer4666 16:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't remember where I got that from. Maybe the 24 official page, or somewhere else. Either way, I'll be checking your project. Thief12 22:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Heys It's awesome that you cited and cleaned up the Ontario Airport article. It has taken on a very professional-looking finish now! Also, I don't want to come of like I was "stealing your thunder" with the Komar image. This is referring to the fact I just uploaded over your image with a different file I had been sitting on for quite awhile, and had just never gotten around to it until you reminded me today. Your file remains inside the image history, however, so I just renamed the thing to reflect the episode. If you think it's a better image we can leave it, otherwise, we can sort out how best to settle it another way too if you prefer. 01:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, don't worry. Your picture is obviously way better than the one I uploaded. I was just surprised that blurry and crappy picture of Komar lasted there so long, and I had it in the back of my mind for awhile to change it as well. Now that I'm sorta returning from a "sabbatical", it was one of the first things I wanted to do. Glad you had a better picture actually. Thief12 01:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bits n Bobs Hey Thief! It's great that ur still around on the site even if you don't have time for major editing. I hope you'll continue your work on the season 5 villains page - it's great already and recently we've dug up some possible actor names for the airport terrorists, there's a bit of a list here. Hopefully you can help match up names to faces! One other thing I was going to ask - we've recently revised the canon rules to allow subtitles and closed captioning as a source for characters names, and Blue Rook pointed me in the direction of Talk:Day_7:_11:00pm-12:00am. Just when you had the name "Davenport" down for this dude, we were wondering if you could confirm that was from the subtitles? Blue Rook can't see it on his Region 1 set. Anyways, thanks for listening!--Acer4666 00:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been quite busy lately with "real life", but I usually try to sneak in one or two edits per day to keep myself "in shape" ;-) I've also had my rewatch of Season 5 on "hold", which is why I haven't continued the work on the Season 5 villains page. But I plan to continue in the near future. I'll keep an eye on that list of airport terrorists. :As for that "Davenport" guy, yes, that was from the subtitles on Hulu.com. You can check out if that specific episode is available on the page, if you want to verify it. Let me know! Thanks for the nudge. Take care. Thief12 04:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah awesome! Of course it's obvious it couldn't of been from the dvd subtitles, as the dvd wasn't out when you made that post! I think the canon policy has only changed to include dvd subtitles though, so I guess he'll remain as an unnamed guy. I guess places like hulu aren't "official" sources of information - but I'm collecting such "unofficial" names on that userpage I linked to in my first post, just in case anything official comes along to verify them.--Acer4666 11:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Fairuse ! 23:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies again, but I noticed that the "Upload" window that pops up when I press "Add Photo" won't put the "Fairuse" tag, even when I choose it from the pull-down menu. That's why you had to fix so many pictures I've uploaded recently. Thief12 02:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Pagemove rights I've nominated you over at Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations for page move or "renaming" rights, just drop a confirmation if you're interested. You also won't have to worry about "copy & paste redirects" anymore, which can be a mess to clean up if there was a lot of page history cut up. (You performed one of those for Cal's Bikes but it's such a new page there is no real need for a history merge, don't worry I've done it before too.) Just promise to read through the pagemove rules :) 15:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On II This, the 19th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your ongoing Season 5 work, the breadth and volume of which has been simply groundbreaking, and the quality of which is impossible to encapsulate in brief! 04:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Damn, man! You could've waited for me to finish working with Season 5 ;-) No, seriously, thanks. Just trying to do good work here. Thief12 13:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Novels Hey Thief! I wonder whether you are in possession of those declassified novels? If not, you can leave your mail address here and I can send several of them to you. Don't you think those italics editing is a bit boring, ha? I've sent those to Acer back in July, and since you are an excellent and veteran editor and have a good command of english, maybe you guys can work together to expand the novel section? Anyway, I'm looking forward to your reply. --William 17:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've never really ventured into the Expanded Universe, but I certainly wouldn't mind to. If you want to send them, I would be grateful. Let me know your e-mail so I can send you my address. And thanks for the offer! Thief12 17:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's wangyfb@163.com. It's 2:00 a.m. here so I' ll reply to you tomorrow. RE: Jenn Hansen You're welcome :) Did you had it busy, since you forgot it? --Station7 15:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Jibraan Al-Zarian Where does that info comes from? He is listed as Rafique on IMDB. I'm confused. Please explain! This is freaking cool. --Station7 20:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you also explain whichg episode please! I want to freaking know it ;) --Station7 20:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I clarified the note, but what I meant was that the actor (Omid Abtahi) who played Jibraan on 24 played another character (Raqim) on the show Homeland who also happened to be connected to Bryden University. Considering that both shows were helmed by Howard Gordon, it's just one of those small details that screenwriters and directors like to put in to make fans like us go "Ooh, that was cool". Thief12 21:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but why does the article says that Jibraan attended that university, while it was another character. I'm confused! --Station7 22:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :It was mentioned on 24 that Jibraan was a student at Bryden University. Thief12 22:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On III This, the 20th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. You've certainly earned it... and much more. If you'd like to accept my admin nomination please reply here. 08:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome aboard the admin team! Since you already know the drill about rollbacks (only for obvious vandalism, not where explanations are appropriate, etc) and page renaming (discussion first if it might be controversial, etc), the only thing left to read up on might be the block function, in case you ever need it. This is a good place for most of it. In general, though, no infinite bans for IPs, and no blocks without some kind of warning beforehand if the person could possibly be acting in good faith (and just seems unfamiliar with policy). Any other questions just ask away. I appreciate that you mentioned you haven't been contributing here for reward... I already knew it :) 03:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations Thief!--Acer4666 (talk) 03:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations :) --Station7 06:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to all. Thief12 11:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Time Hey there new admin, can you give me the time of death from Stephen Saunders? ;) --Station7 23:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's 12:09pm, during the Season 3 finale. You can also browse the Deaths on 24 article for the time of death of most deceased characters. Thief12 23:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My Pics Got it, I'll fix it later.-BauerPhillip24 OK,thanks, Thief. Which ones do you think I should delete?--BauerPhillip24 18:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, you have to ask yourself what's the intention for the pic you are uploading. For example: *this is a pretty decent pic for that episode, but what is the purpose? is it to highlight the weapon (Mossberg 500)? If that's the case, then there are already two pics from that specific episode (here and here) highlighting it on the Weapons used by Jack Bauer article. *One could argue that the image could be used on the article for that episode (here), but so could the first one I brought up above (this one). :That's why we are encouraging you to check out the images that we already have. I could see value in both images of the Mossberg, but we have to ask ourselves is there really a need for two practically identical images of the same scene? :A similar case would be this two pictures (here and here). Both really cool pics, but since the latter is already being used in the article for the episode and the Weapons article, is there really need for a practically identical one? :Here's another example (here and here). :A more obvious case would be this picture. If you check the images for that episode, you'll see there's a practically identical image, which is actually sharper and already used in three articles. :And those are some examples, but the point is that that's the process we want you to get involved with. Before uploading a pic, make sure you know what episode it is from, and then verify the images we already have to avoid duplicity or unnecessary uploads. If you decide to upload it, then categorize it accordingly, and then put it in the article where it serves best. Like I said, feel free to ask any questions if you have any doubt. Thief12 23:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) HK USP Compact About Weapons used by Jack Bauer...was there anything wrong with that USP Compact Day 5 pic? Cause we shouldn't have anything other than an actual screenshot on a page like that.--BauerPhillip24 01:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :If you're referring to this one, I don't see anything wrong with it (other than it being very similar to this one). Perhaps the promo picture on the article is preferred because the weapon was used by Jack through most of the season. The promo picture might convey that message better rather than an episode-specific image. Thief12 01:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC)